PaD: the beginning
by B gal
Summary: a fic I decided to put here. Three dark girls, one prochery. God, this summery sucks. rated for later chapters.
1. protolouge

(an: Ok, I hope you like this. disclamer: I only own the plot and OCs.)

_Once upon a time they were three girls, who were each different, expect for their dark esence they carried._

_The first girl was Mandy. She looked like any prep, but doesn't act it. She's evil, merilous and strong. She never smile(mostly)._

_The second girl was named Gaz. She only cared about her game, nonething more. She doesn't let people pester with her life. She just want to beat game, without life getting in the way._

_The last was named Olga, or as she like to called herself, Lalavala. She was one of the best dancers her world has ever know. Although she has the grace, she also has the inteligence and sterght of any wirrior._

_They played their own game. They lived in different dementions._

_It may come to a ti-_

"SHUT THE BLOODY HECK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blackness of the sceren faded to revilded two hooded figures, a boy and girl.

"We know that the dementions can't connect, even if we wanted to," The girl sneered.

The boy looked at her. Even with his face hidden, a smirk was on his face.

"It may come to a time that the dark girls shall complete thy desiney," He simpley said.

The girl looked at him.

"I hope you know what you're doing," She said with a sigh.

The boy looked at the crystel ball of dementions and smirked.

"The time shall come," He sneered.

(an: how's that? R&R, but no flames, I hate them.)


	2. portals

A nine year old girl was skecting things out of her notepad.

She had blonde hair with pointy tips, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a pink dress with a yellow flower, black headband and black dress shoes. She looked board.

She was doddling people bowing down to her. She was lost in her twisted thoughs of power.

Her thoughs got interuppted by an annoying voice.

"HI MANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The girl, now know as Mandy, turned to see a boy the same age as her.

He had orange hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a red baseball cap, white t-shirt with a blue stripe, blue jeans and red sneaks.

Mandy groaned.

"Billy, I'm busy," She said in a board and demanding tone.

"But your ju-"

Mandy put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Zip it and your face doesn't turned into a twisted prestel," She sneered.

She stormed off.

Mandy was the queen of evil. Yet, she's sorta like an anti-hero. She rather to used her power for her used. But, she doesn't know when her world shall be hers.

She sighed.

"I wished that I could get more privicy without those pesky viewers watching me..." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

A girl was playing a video game alone in a lunch table. 

She had purple hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in a skull necklace, black dress, purple and grey stockings and black boots.

Everyone around her was looking at her in fear. She was playing her game non stop.

That is, until someone interuppted her.

"GAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaz pushed the pause button before the game fell out of her hand and colasped to the ground.

She looked up to see a boy older then her.

He had black hair in a styph hair style, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black overcoat, blue t-shirt with a grey smiley on it, black jeans and black boots.

Gaz picked up her nearly distroied gameslave. She death glaired him.

"Don't you see your stupid life doesn't concered me," She sneered.

The boy fell silent. Gaz left, playing her game.

Gaz wasn't like any of the kids. She knows more then all of them combined. She doesn't cared about anything else but her game. She was scary to all but her family. They annoied her the wrost, they were blinded by the truth.

"The world'll be a better place if people used guns in their heads," She muttered under her breath.

* * *

It was another bright sunny day at the Happy Dance adcamidey. The best dancer of the entire class walked in with a bunch of creatures following her. 

Unlike most of the dancers, she was...short.

She had black hair tied in pigtales, green eyes, pale skin and dressed in a pink tutu like everyone else and a pair of unlaced ballet slippers.

The taller girls looked at the short girl walked on.

The girl went in front of the class and danced. Her dance made everyone remained still. The only thing they could do is watch the dance.

When she stopped, she heard appuace. But a voice was herd over them.

"You called that dancing?"

The others gasped. They turned to see a taller girl.

She had blonde hair tied in pigtails, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a pink tutu, long white stockings and hand craffed ballet slippers.

The dnacer death glaired her.

"She's a disgrace to the dance adcamity," The tall girl went on, "who ever heard of a short dancer?"

The short girl grabbed the tall girl.

"Listen Dee Dee," She sneered, "dancers are for their talent, not hight. I shouldn't be here in this dance skool. I can danced for the top dance adamities in the entire world rather then this crappy place. No one shall make fun of this dancer's hight no longer."

She stormed off.

"You should be nicer to Olga," One of the other dancers said.

Dee Dee pouted.

Olga rather people calling her Lalavala, but she like that her dancing can used to prove a point. She was a beauthiful dancer. Everyone said she looked like a snow white queen. Yet, her dancing has powers no one has ever know.

She had a smirk on her face.

"Those don't know true grace..." She said.

* * *

The hoddied figures looked at them. 

"Don't think about it, Brother," The girl said, "we can't let the balence of dementions fell apart due to your wrecking havioc."

The girl left. The boy looked to see if anyone was watching.

He got a jar with a pink, black and blood red glow.

"Go find our heros," He said in a caring tone.

He opened the jar. The glow splited into three seperate peices.

* * *

Mandy came back from her school. She sighed. 

It had been a long day for her. Then, a dark voip came in front.

It was black and was turning around like a vortex.

Billy and Grim looked at this blankly.

"What's that?" Billy asked stupidly.

"It's an intermental portal," Grim said.

Mandy looked at it in intrest.

"Whatever it leads to, it can only be used of someone powerful."

Mandy looked at them.

"Shouldn't you be taking Billy to his thing," She said.

Grim sighed, then pulled Billy in to his adpointment.

Mandy looked to see if anyone was watching, then jumped into the portal.

* * *

Gaz was playing her game in peace. Just when she was done saving, a portal went in front of her, with the game slave in it.

It was blood red. Gaz was about to go in when a hand grabbed her arm.

It was her brother.

She pulled her arm away. She looked like she was about to go in the portal.

"I think that advanced portal shall used for stronger paranormal invastigators," He said.

Gaz death glaired him, then she pointed to something behind him.

"I think that's a big foot," She said.

The boy turned. Gaz smirked, then went through the portal.

* * *

Lalavala was walking home. She could hear Dee Dee talking to her friends about how good a dancer was.

Olga walked on until a portal came in front of her.

It was the same color as her tutu.

She looked at it, confused.

Olga saw Dee Dee coming this way. She jumped in there. The portal came to a close.


	3. meeting

Mandy was floating inside darkness. She felt her spiert pulling away from her body. She then landed in a dark place.

Mandy looked around. She found herself a dark demential place. It looked like one of those villian interdimential lairs.

She stand up. Mandy looked around until she spot two girls.

They were Gaz and Lalavala.

Mandy went over to see the two girls.

"..."

They then woke up. They looked at each other.

"Who the heck are you?" Gaz asked.

Mandy shrugged.

"That's what I want to know," She said.

Gaz looked like she was going to beat Mandy into a pulp. Olga grabbed her.

"Chill," She said, "we all must be here for a reason."

Mandy and Gaz looked at her.

"Who the heck are you?" They asked.

Olga looked at them.

"My name's Olga," She said, "but you can called me Lalavala."

After she said the last part lightening came behind her. The other two looked at her blankly.

"..."

"I'm Gaz," Gaz said.

"And I'm Mandy."

They looked at each other.

"I see we had something in common," Olga said.

"And what's that?" Mandy asked.

"We had dark ensences," Olga said.

"She's got a point, Mandy," Gaz commented.

Mandy sighed.

"Let's get the heck out of here."

The other two nodded, then ran to the coudrin.

Just when they got there, they herd a voice.

"Hello there dark birds."


	4. trainning

The three turned to see a hoddied figure.

It was a boy about Mandy's age. His face was hidden from them. His hands were covered too.

The other three looked at him, blankly.

"..."

"Where the heck are we?" Mandy asked.

The hooded figure faced them.

"This is the setor of dementions," He said in a cold tone.

Mandy and Gaz just shrugged. Olga looked kinda scared.

"I brought yo-"

"BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They turned to see a girl in the same color hood robe.

"I told you not to summon other people from different dementions," She sneered.

Brother death glaired her.

"Why not Sister?" He asked in a cold sneer.

Sister took the hood off to revile a beauthiful girl with long white hair, blood red eyes and pale skin.

"It'll distrut the balence of the dementions."

Brother faced her.

"The dementions are going to colasped anyways," He yelled.

The girls who listening sweat dropped.

Gaz picked up her game slave and played it.

"I guess since you brought them here, I should explained," Sister said.

She faced the three girls.

"Your not as normal as any of the normal girls in your demention?" She asked.

Mandy and Olga nodded.

"Must beat next level...must...beat...next...level..."

"I take that as a yes," Sister said to Gaz.

Sister went on.

"Well, it's because your the night birds."

"Night what?" Mandy asked.

"Night birds," Sister explained, "the ones that are the protectiors of the dementions."

Olga looked a bit scared.

"I more of a dancer," She said.

Sister sighed.

"I know that," She said.

Mandy looked confused.

"If we all had dark aruas, how come we had to save dementions?" She asked.

Sister death glaired her.

"Ever heard the term anti-hero?" She asked.

Mandy gulped, then nodded.

"That's what you are," She said.

Then, a tiny bright blood red, black and pink light came next to Sister.

"YOU RELEASE PAPI TOO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sister yelled.

Brother went up to Sister.

"How did you think I got them here?"

Sister sighed.

"What the heck's a Papi?" Mandy asked.

Sister gave Mandy a smug look.

"The one that helps you out with your quest," She simpley said.

The light got really bright until it reviled a pixy.

She had long brown hair with black, blood red and pink streaks, big blue eyes, peach skin, blood red, pink and black pixey wings and dressed in a cute black, blood red and pink pixey dress and blood red pixey shoes with a black top on the left and a pink one on the right. She looked really cute. She was holding a pixey wand with a moon shape spell caster.

She made a happy noise.

"She doesn't talk much yet," Brother said, "mostly pixy."

Papi hugged Gaz.

"Get this damn pixey off of me," Gaz sneered.

Olga took Papi off Gaz and hugged her.

Mandy gave Olga a confused look.

"I had an atraction to pixies," Lalavala commented.

Mandy just shrugged. Papi got out some gems bigger then her tiny hands.

"You need these," Sister commented.

Papi gave them each a gem.

Mandy looks like a skull, Gaz's looked like a head of a pig and Olga's looked like a ballet slipper made of lace silk.

"Keychains?" Mandy asked.

"I don't see ho-"

"That's becuase they aren't adivated yet," Brother said.

"Shut up," Sister whispered/sneered.

Mandy looked at it. Gaz kept playing her game.

Brother got trapped in a dark voip. Sister smirked.

Mandy stared into Sister's eyes. After a while, she sighed.

"You are so going to pay for this if this wasn't inportant," Sister said to Brother.

She faced the girls.

"Just put them in any light."

The girls looked at the gems and put them in a light at the place.

The gems glow a bright black, blood red and pink glow and each of them covered them whole.

When the lights cleared, they had new outfits and signs on their bodies.

Mandy was dressed in a black tank top, black poofy mini skirt and black boots. She had three black lines over each eye, three blood red lines, two on the left and one on the right, a swirly blood red sign on her left hand, a blood red dot on her right and four blood red lines, three on her left and a big one on her right and a skull in the middle of her forehead. Her hair was longer and her tips were on the top of her head.

Gaz was dressed in a blood red tank top with one sleave, black spider web made gloves, blood red poofy mini skirt with a tattered side and bottom and black boots. She had a head of a pig, a black line next to her left eye and three black lines, one on left and two on the right. Her hair wasn't in her usial style.

Lalavala had really long hair tied in pigtales with two bented bangs and dressed in a ballet dress with a poofy end and looked like one of those old fashion dresses, long white socks and ballet slippers that looked like it was made by gods. She had one pink line around her forehead, a pink ballet slipper on her forehead, a blood red line across her face with a half black and white circle in the middle of it, a blood red line on her left arm, a pink heart on the right, a black half circle with a white dot on her left hand and a white circle half on her right.

Mandy faced the two.

"Is this some kind of girly magical girl story?" She asked them.

"No," Brother said.

Sister sighed, then released him.

"Then what's with the pixey, the new looks and this procey thing?"

"I had no idea," Sister said.

She, Brother and Papi went to the other side of the inter-demention.

"We had things to do if we want this done," Sister said blankly.

* * *

Mandy, Gaz and Lalavala were in the center of the demention. 

"What the heck are we doing?" Mandy asked/demaned.

Brother took off his hood to revilded a hot boy with brown hair, green eyes and peach skin.

"For trainning," He said with a smile.

Gaz kept playing her game.

Olga was hugging Papi. Mandy looked on.

"Papi, go mind meld them to give them their weponds," Sister said.

Papi saluted her, then glow blood red, black and pink.

The glow then seperated. When they died down, it show three pixeies that looked like Papi, only in black, blood red and pink glows.

The glows went in the back of the girls and blast them with lights of their colors.

"I feel...brain touched wrongly," Mandy said, brain twiched.

Gaz played her game, like she hadn't felt the light going into her very mind.

Olga colasped to the ground, weak from the pain of the light going into her brain.

"Whiners..." Gaz said blankly.

A giant light covered them.

When the light died down, they had weponds in their hands.

Mandy had a blade that looks like Grim's sypth, only the size of the keyblade and has a blood stain on the blade.

Gaz had a staff with a handle the same color as her gameslave and a grey outline with a green inside with an 'A' on it.

Lalavala was holding a black tamberine with a blood stain on the first half.

"What the heck?" Mandy asked, looking at her wepond.

"It's a styph blade," Brother said with a smile.

Sister sighed.

"A styph blade is like Grim's, only with one power that Grim doesn't had," She explained.

"And that is...?"

"Put it near your head," Brother said.

Sister slapped him on the head.

Mandy did so.

"Think of something," Brother said.

Sister used her powers to shut Brother up by turning his mouth into a shut zipper.

Mandy think of something, then the styph glowed. A random demon pop out of nowhere.

"Yes, that what it does," Sister said.

She then used her power to take Gaz's gameslave into a portal. Gaz death glaired her.

"You can't send me to a nightmare world from where there's no waking," Sister commented, "I control the happening."

Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Now press the A button on your Gameslave wand."

Gaz pressed the button. Then, a blast came out of mid air that vaperized all targets(which were everyone but Sister).

Mandy, Olga, Papi and Brother were very dizzy from the hit. Gaz's jaw dropped.

Sister smirked.

"I guess this wand might be of some use," Gaz said.

Sister just shrugged. She went up to a healed Olga.

"I just want you to danced with the black tamberine," She said.

She snapped her fingers. A bunch of demon dummies appeared.

Olga picked up the tamberine and danced with it.

Her dance skills were as perfect as usial, but they were different.

Zombies came out of nowhere, distroying all the targets.

When she stopped dancing, the zombies disappeared. Olga opened her eyes to see the entire thing distroied.

"Y-you did good," Sister said weakly.

Olga shrugged. She went up to Papi.

"I seen Olga found someone that cares about her," Mandy muttered under her breath.

Olga gave a small smile.

"You should hurry up," Sister said, "IT may come any minute."

"Well, you may explained what the heck IT is," Mandy said blankly.

Gaz got her gameslave back. Brother took the zipper off his mouth.

"She does had a point," He pointed out.

Sister sighed.

"I hate your logic that involdes them not finding things out without our help," Sister sneered.

She faced the girls.

"I shall explained everything," Sister said.


	5. procey

Sister faced the girls. They looked at her. She showed them a photo. Mandy and Olga looked at this, confused. Gaz kept playing her game she got back.

"Your joking, right?" Mandy asked.

Sister sighed.

"I never joke."

"Well start talking, pressy girl," Mandy sneered.

Sister explianed everything.

"This story begins when the demention caretakers were plentlyful and we were all only glowing ideas..." Sister started.

**FLASHBACK**

_A bunch of hodded figures were around two dots. They both glowed the same color._

_"Those two shall get the best demention," One of them said._

_A tiny dot not any bigger then a tumb was lying down in a little jar._

_"What shall we do with those three dots?" One of the other asked._

_They faced three glowing dots, each glowing black, blood red and pink._

_"We'll find something..."_

_It was cut off by a evil laughter._

_They all turned to see a hooded figure._

_She was dressed in a blood red hood that covered her entire body._

_She smirked._

_"Why do you want?!?!?!?!?!?" One of the hooded figures yelled._

_The two white dots blinked._

_It smirked._

_"To rule all of the dementions," It sneered._

_"We created you to teach kids right from wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One of the other hooded figures yelled._

_It got out a dagger._

_"Your way of creating is stuipd," She sneered._

_They gasped. The hooded figure killed the bloody lot of them. One of the white dots got stained in a blood drop._

_The other white dot went behind the blood stained one, in fear._

_The figure just looked at them._

_"That's just pathic," She said in an evil tone._

_The blood stained dot looked at it._

_"That was so lame, I decided to spare you pathic mourcles instead of stomping you." _

_The figure left. Two of the hooded figures remained._

_Their bodies were shattered, scarred and blood stain. They were still moving._

_The female hooded figure picked up the two dots._

_"We can't risk these speical souls by sending them in the other dimentions," She said._

_The male shocked his head._

_"Our shells won't last that long," He said._

_The woman hooded figure looked at him and sighed._

_"I'll explained everything to them," She begged, "they can take our place."_

_The male sighed._

_"Go ahead."_

_The woman gave a weak smile. She faced the dots._

_"We may not meet in your human form," She said, "but once IT has been stopped, we can be reunited."_

_The white dots looked at her. The two looked at them, then colasped to the ground._

**END FLASHBACK**

Mandy, Olga and Gaz looked at Sister, blankly.

"..."

"That was great and all," Mandy commented, "but what that's got to do with anything?"

Sister sighed.

"That was the story behind it," She said blankly.

Mandy looked on, blankly.

"The procey stats that the three night birds shall fight off IT to save the demention of creativness."

Mandy looked at her.

"You know where those viewers come from?"

Mandy shocked her head.

"They came from that demention," She said, "that's where all dementions come from."

"But what abo-?"

"It was created by itself," Sister commented.

Olga and Mandy looked on. Gaz kept playing her game.

"If that demention gets tooken over, all the dementions'll be under the rule."

Mandy's eyes widened. Olga looked shocked. Gaz kept playing her game.

"Whatever..." She said.

Sister looked at them blankly.

"I guess that explains everything for now," She said.

"But what the heck do we called ourselves?" Mandy asked.

"I think we can called them... PRETTY AND DANGEROUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brother sugessted.

Sister faced him.

"...That names sucks," She said.

Sister stormed off.

Olga sighed.

"We may go with it," She said.

Mandy sighed.

"I guess we can go with that," She said, annoied.

Gaz kept playing her game.

"Whatever the heck that name was, it's stupid," Gaz said blankly.

Mandy and Olga rolled their eyes. Then, they heard a villianous laugh.


	6. villianess

The girls turned to see a hooded figure.

She was wearing a blood red hood.

Mandy and Olga got out their weponds. Gaz kept playing her game.

"You must be IT?" Mandy asked in a sneer.

"You must be the bright one, girly," The figure sneered.

Mandy twiched.

"DON'T CALLED ME GIRLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Olga sweat dropped.

They battled really hard with the mysterious figure.

Gaz never looked up.

"Gaz's too wrapped up in her stupid game of hers," Mandy sneered,"this procery fits for the three of us."

Olga picked up Papi.

"No way."

Papi's eyes watered.

The figure looked at Gaz and smirked.

IT grabbed the game slave and put it out of Gaz's reach.

"Give that back," She sneered.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" The figure sneered.

IT laughed evilly.

"I seen your type," IT went on,"all talk and no fight unless it's inportant. I could distroy this pathic device and watch you wince and coward in pain."

Gaz's eyes watered(which suprized both the people in the area and the readers).

"But I only need to hold one of you back," She sneered.

Gaz just stood there, showing _other _emotions.

She cried on the ground.

"I just want to know who the heck are you?" Mandy questioned.

The figure smirked, then took off its hood to reviled a surprizing face.

"Ohla, I'm Dora," She sneered in an evil tone.

She then disappeared, with the game slave in her grasp.

Gaz was on the ground, her face flooded with tears.

Olga conforted her. Then, she came up with rage.

"She'll pay," Gaz sneered.

Mandy looked scared at Gaz, in fear.

Olga hugged Papi.

"I was wondered how long is this first battle is," Mandy asked Sister.

"One sec."

She took Brother and took him out of sight and ear shot.

"How many chapters left?" She asked.

"Well, there's three chaps for the battle, with one chap to give them something inportant and we're done for this part."

Sister faced the audience.

"It's ok for us to break the fourth wall," She commented blankly, "we know about all this. Only time it'll be brockened here."

"What about an earlier chapter th-"

Sister death glaired him.

"Only for plot reasons," She sneered.

She then went up to Mandy.

"A while..."

Mandy shrugged.

"If you want your gameslave back in one peice, I suggeted you fight."

Gaz nodded.

"Revenge is a best dish served cold..." She commented blankly.

The others ran off, to the battle.


End file.
